The field of atomic magnetometry has seen significant progress in the last several years. Magnetometers have been demonstrated based on quantum coherence in dilute gases (Budker, D.; Gawlik, W.; Kimball, D. F.; Rochester, S. M.; Yashchuk, V. V.; Weis, A. Rev. Mod. Phys. 2002, 74, 1153-1201, and references within), high density gases (Sautenkov, V. A.; Lukin, M. D.; Bednar, C. J.; Novikova, I.; Mikhailov, E.; Fleischhauer, M.; Velichansky, V.; Weach, G. R.; Scully, M. O. Phys. Rev. A 2000, 62, 023810-1-4; Matsko, A. B.; Novikova, I.; Scully, M. O.; Welch, G. R. Phys. Rev. Lett. 2001, 87, 133601-1-4), and in a spin exchange-free environment (Kominis, I. K.; Kornack, T. W.; Allred, J. C.; Romalis, M. V. Nature 2003, 422, 596; Allred, J. C.; Lyman, R. N.; Kornack, T. W.; Romalis, M. V. Phys. Rev. Lett. 2002, 89, 130801-1-4). Additionally, through a careful trade-off of power, size, etc. against sensitivity, very small yet sensitive magnetometers have been developed. (Schwindt, P. D. D.; Hollberg, L.; Kitching, J. Rev. Sci. Inst. 2005, 76, 126103; Balabas, M. V.; Budker, D.; Kitching, J.; Schwindt, P. D. D.; Stalnaker, J. E. JOSA B 2006, 23, 1001-1006). In particular, sensitivities approaching 100 attoTesla Hz−1/2 have been demonstrated. However, in magnetically noisy environments, increased sensitivity does not necessarily improve the overall performance of the system, since the magnetometer can be dominated by ambient noise, rather than the signal. This is often the case in applications involving airborne anti-submarine warfare (ASW) and mine detection. Thus, there is a need for a magnetometer that provides increased sensitivity and still performs well in magnetically noisy environments.